Completing the Questionnaire
by SapphireGlass00
Summary: Once a year the military makes everyone answers a questionnaire evaluating the performances of their superior officers. Oh, how Edward loved doing those...


A/N: Through out this past week we have been doing teacher performance evaluations. While I was doing mine the other day the idea for this story just popped into my head. This is a good example of how fandom merges into real life. I am still relatively new to the writing business and would really appreciate if you guys could offer some contractive feedback.

Scenes from Ed's memory are in italic

* * *

**Completing the Questionnaire**

Once a year the military makes everyone answer a questionnaire evaluating the performances of their superior officers. Oh how Edward loved doing those questionnaires. It was his once a year opportunity to bitch to his heart's content about that bastard Colonel and not having to worry about any consequences associated with defaming a superior officer. Unbeknownst to Ed, his complaints never actually got heard. Al would always secretly change Ed's comments to something more appropriate. After all, Al knew getting the Colonel fired wasn't what Ed actually wanted, even if Ed vehemently disagrees.

But since Edward started sleeping with Roy and have been doing so for almost a year now, it's easy to say their relationship have changed drastically. So when those yearly evaluations came, Ed found his answers were also somewhat different to what they had been previously.

Q: Do you enjoy working under your superior officer?

Ed had to smirk at the first question.

_Ed crawled__ onto Roy's lap seducing him with his best come hither expression, slightly pouting those lips for an added effect. He watched Roy's eyes darken with lust. Ed lowered his head to nibble that sensitive spot just below Roy's collar. Roy couldn't stop the moan escaping and dropped the newspaper he had been engrossed in. Ed looked up with smug satisfaction, usually it took one heck of a distraction to pull Roy away from his morning paper. Roy then decided to take advantage of Ed momentary elation and rolled them over. Now Roy was stretched out all over Ed. Surprisingly, Ed was even more delighted, he loved the feeling of Roy on top of him._

It's a pleasure to work under Colonel Mustang.

Q: Is your superior officer always in command?

_"Untie your hair"  
"Good, Ed"  
"Remove you jacket…yes…now drop it"  
"Slowly un-buckle your belt, imagine yours hands are mine"  
Ed loved it when Roy commanded him in that husky voice of his. It never failed to send shivers up Ed's spine as he obeyed his Colonel._

Yes, always.

Q: Does your superior officer show initiative and creativity?  
Ed couldn't help but blush at this question. He had been so naïve in the first few weeks of their relationship.

_"WHAT the fuck are those?"  
"These are handcuffs, Edward. I'm sure you've seen them before"  
"Duh, but why are you bring them out now?" Ed questioned. Surely Mustang wasn't arresting him because they had just gotten comfortable on the bed and he hadn't even blown up anything recently to warrant an arrest. Even if it was somehow a military order, shouldn't Roy at least wait till the morning. 'Cause Ed was pretty confident Roy didn't want to miss out on what they were about to do before Roy pulled out those handcuffs.  
"Well, why don't you get undressed and let's find out."  
Waking up the next day with aching arms and sore wrists had been worth it.__And what made it even better was that later he had gotten the chance to 'arrest' Roy._

Colonel Mustang has demonstrated his creativeness on many occasions and is often willing to implement new ideas.

Q: Does your superior officer take care of your needs?  
Ed spotted a wide grin as he thought how best to answer this one.

_Ed's back arched off the mattress.  
"F__as...faster...more...mo…" Ed whimpered "oh God, Roy!".  
The sight of Ed dishevelled on his bed and screaming his name was almost enough to make Roy come right then and there. But Roy, ever the gentleman always made sure Ed found his pleasure first. Roy increased the speed of his stokes and within seconds Ed's eyes glazed over and came violently all the while repeatedly moaning his name. Roy was quick to follow. Ed always fell asleep afterwards with a satisfied look about him. _

Colonel Mustang is very good at taking care of his subordinates.

Q: Does your superior officer communicate clearly?

_"Ed, I love you"_

Yes, Colonel Mustang conveys the important things quite clearly.

Q: Additional comments?

"_Don't go…" Ed groaned "It's not morning yet, it can't be morning yet" Ed hated early mornings; hated how Roy had to leave so early for work. Everyday should be a Sunday._  
"_I'm sorry Edward, I have to. The military values punctuality and I have a mountain of paper work waiting for me at the office. You know how Hawkeye gets if those documents don't get signed" Roy apologised as he leaned in to kiss Ed. In truth Roy hated leaving Ed too, he would much rather spend the day curled up against Ed._

Military officers should be allowed additional days off and less working hours to allow them to better service their country.

Ed convinced himself that it really wasn't an entirely selfish request. If Roy got more time to rest he would be more energised at work and thus do his job better and make the country better.

Done. Edward sealed the envelope and placed it in the out tray and left for Roy's place.

When Al did his obligatory check on Ed's evaluation he found for the first time that there wasn't any need to change anything. It seemed like that his brother was finally growing more mature. As Al headed for the dorms, he wonder if Ed was going to spend another night researching in the library, something Ed's been doing a lot recently. What had puzzled Al was, even though Ed claimed he was doing research he never bought back any notes with him, just a bounce in his step and a satiated look.


End file.
